memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Eine sonderbare Kombination
Die Verluste und Demütigungen, denen die Cardassianer auf sich nehmen müssen, bewirken bei Damar ein Umdenken. Dukat versucht unterdessen als Anjohl Tennan Kai Winn für die Pah-Geister zu gewinnen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Nach seiner Hochzeit mit Kasidy hat Sisko zu Hause Schlachten an einer neuen Front zu schlagen. Kai Winn lässt sich unterdessen mehr und mehr auf Anjohl ein. Als die Pah-Geister sich schließlich zu erkennen geben, ist sie zunächst nicht bereit, sich auf sie einzulassen. Doch als die Propheten auf ihre Versuche, Kontakt mit ihnen aufzunehmen, nicht reagieren und Kira ihr dann noch den unglaublichen Vorschlag macht, ihr Amt niederzulegen, entschließt sich Winn, den angefangenen Weg mit Anjohl weiter zu gehen. Nach dem Anschluss der Breen an das Dominion, werden die Cardassianer immer mehr zu Bürgern zweiter Kasse. Nicht nur dass sie den Breen Planeten abtreten müssen, missfällt Dama, er ist auch unzufrieden, dass er nun dem Breen Tod Gor unterstellt sein soll. Das Faß zum Überlaufen bringt die Tatsache, dass das Dominion einen ganzen Orden der Cardassianer im Kampf gegen die Klingonen opfert, ohne ihnen Hilfe zu schicken. Mit der Absicht sich gegen das Dominion zur Wehr zu setzen, verhilft Damar Worf und Dax zur Flucht und gibt ihnen eine Botschaft für die Föderation mit. Langfassung :…Fortsetzung Teaser Auf der Brücke des Jem'Hadar-Schiffes fordert Weyoun nach der Verkündigung der Allianz des Dominions mit den Breen, dass die Gefangenen zunächst gemeinsam in eine Arrestzelle gesteckt werden sollen. Er erklärt, dass er hofft, dass sie sich auf dem Weg zurück nach Cardassia gegenseitig körperlich trösten wollen, da er es interessant findet, Paarungsrituale zwischen unterschiedlichen Spezies zu beobachten. Das will Worf nicht hinnehmen, doch bevor der Klingone den Vorta angreifen kann, wird er vone inem der Breen niedergestreckt. Während Worf und Dax weggebracht werden, erklärt Damar, dass er die Waffe der Breen sehr interessant findet. Nun bemerkt Weyoun, dass er dem Cardassianer die Breen gar nicht vorgestellt hatte. Er holt dies nach und stellt Damar Thot Gor vor. Dem Cardassianer ist klar, dass es sich bei dem Titel Thot um das Gegenstück zum Legaten handelt. Gor entgegnet etwas, doch Damar versteht nicht. Er will von Weyoun, der über die Aussage des Breen lacht, wissen, was dieser gesagt hat. Der Vorta entgegnet, dass Gor nur sagte, dass Damar seinen Universalübersetzer einstellen sollte. Der Cardassianer entgegnet, dass er es auch gemacht hätte, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sie sich mit den Breen treffen. Nun tritt die Gründerin in den Raum. Kurz bevor sie die Tür öffnet, nimmt sie all ihre Kraft zusammen, um die Anzeichen der Krankheit, unter der sie leidet, zu verbergen. Nachdem sie den Raum betritt, tritt sie auf Thot Gor zu und erklärt, dass es ihr eine Freude ist, den Mann endlich persönlich kennenzulernen. Nachdem der Breen die Begrüßung erwiedert, erklärt die Gründerin, dass sie sich sicher ist, dass sie den Vertrag bald unterzeichnen werden, wenn die persönlichen Gespräche genauso verlaufen, wie die Gespräche über die Subraumkommunikation. Die Aussage macht Damar hellhörig und er beschwert sich leise bei Weyoun, dass er den Vertag nie zu sehen bekommen hat. Während Weyoun leise klar stellt, dass sie das noch klären, drückt die Gründerin ihre Zuversicht aus, dass die Allianz mit der Breen-Konföderation den Krieg mit der Föderation, der den Alpha-Quadranten auseinandergerissen hat, nun zu ihren Gunsten beendet werden wird. Sie glaubt, dass die Föderation bei der neuen Konstelation keine Chance hat, den Krieg zu gewinnen. Sie versichert, dass man die Föderation für immer aus der Galaxie vertreiben wird. Akt I: Ehe, ein ewiger Kampf thumb|Damar und Weyoun streiten wegen des Vertrages Nachdem Damar den Vertrag gelesen hat, wendet er sich wütend an Weyoun uns fragt, ob dieser den Vertrag auch gelesen hat. Der Vorta entgegnet, dass er ihn zum größten Teil gelesen hat. Erbost erklärt Damar, dass in dem Vertrag von territorialen Konzessionen die Rede ist, die die Cardassianer gegenüber den Breen eingehen sollen, ohne diese zu erläutern. Weyoun empfiehlt dem Mann, sich keine Sorgen diesbezüglich zu machen, da alles korrekt und streng geheim zwischen dem Dominion und den Breen ausgehandelt wurde. Alles was der Vorta nun noch von ihm verlangt, ist es, den Vertrag als Führer der Cardassianer zu unterzeichnen. Doch das genügt Damar nicht und er will diesen Vertrag sehen. Doch Weyoun ist damit nicht einverstanden, da der Vertrag damit nicht mehr geheim wäre. Aber der Cardassianer will keine territorialen Konzessionen zustimmen, von denen er nicht weiß, worin diese bestehen. Eindringlich entgegnet Weyoun den Mann daran, dass sie auf die Breen angewiesen sind. Zudem versichert er, dass nach dem Krieg genug Territorien zur Verfügung stehen werden, um Cardassia für ein paar unbedeutende Planeten zu entschädigen. Das überzeugt Damar jedoch nicht, da es seiner Ansicht nach in der Cardassianischen Union keine unbedeutenden Planeten gibt. Nun empfiehlt der Vorta dem Cardassianern, mit Thot Gor zu reden. Er versichert, dass der Breen sehr vernünftig und sympatisch ist, wenn man mit ihm redet. Allerdings erklärt Damar, dass er weder ihm, noch seinem Volk traut. Dann erklärt er, dass die Gründer ohne seine Einwilligung nie cardassianischer Territorium hätten abtreten dürfen. Sofort wird Weyoun sehr ernst und fragt, ob Damar damit sagen will, dass das cardassianische Territorium nicht den Gründern gehört. er geht davon aus, dass der Cardassianer das nicht so meinte. Der schaut sich um und sieht alle die Jem'Hadar und entgegnet dann, dass es natürlich nicht so gemeint war. Das beruhigt den Vorta und er erklärt, dass er die Dokumente dann in einer Stunde von ihm unterzeichnet zurück erwartet. Damar schaut den Mann weiter vorwurfsvoll an, woraufhin dieser wissen will, ob es noch etwas gibt. Nun kommt der Cardassianer auf ein anderes Thema zu sprechen. Er erklärt, dass die Klingonen einen Angriff auf Septimus III flogen. Die Tatsache ist Weyoun allerdings schon bekannt. Sofort fügt Damar an, dass sich die Stärke der Klingonen auf 15 Divisionen beläuft. Deshalb ist er sich sicher, dass die cardassianischen Truppen dies ohne Verstärkung nie überstehen werden. Weyoun versicher daraufhin, dass man sich um die Septimus-III-Situation kümmern wird und er versichert, dass es keinen grund zur Sorge gibt. Dann fragt er, ob Damar wirklich glaubt, dass die Cardassianer ganz umsonst getötet werden. Wiederwillig akzeptiert der Cardassianer die Antwort. General Martok unterrichtet unterdessen Captain Sisko in dessen Büro darüber, dass Septimus III innerhalb einer Woche fallen wird. Der elfte Orden der Cardassianer ist für ihn nur eine kleine Reserveeinheit. Dann erkundigt sich der Klingone nach dem Familienleben von Sisko. Er vergleicht die Ehe mit einem Krieg und erzählt, wie seine Frau Sirella damals in sein Haus kam und seinen Targ, den sie nicht leiden konnte, einfach frei ließ. Sisko versteht, was der Klingone meint. Und Martok fährt fort und meint, dass er zwar einige Kämpfe in der Ehe für sich entscheiden konnte, doch er weiß, dass sie am Ende gewinnen wird. Aber er würde seine Frau niemals eintauschen. thumb|Winn teilt ihr Bett mit Anjohl In einem anderen Teil von Deep Space 9 vergnügen sich unterdessen Kai Winn und der als Anjohl Tennan verkleidete Dukat. Sie teilen mittlerweile sogar das Bett. Die Frau gibt zu, dass sie mit dem Mann sehr glücklich ist und sie ist sich sicher, dass ihr Diener Solbor das nicht akzeptieren kann. Winn freut sich auf die Aufgabe, die sie von den Propheten erhalten hat. Sie will Bajor restaurieren. Beide wollen den Kampf annehmen und das tun, was die Propheten verlangen. Sie wollen auch gegen die kämpfen, die angeblich im Namen der Propheten sprechen, wie der Abgesandte. Die Kai hofft, dass sich Sisko nicht gegen die Propheten stellt, doch in ihrer Vision sah sie, dass die Propheten seine Arbeit als gescheitert ansehen. Auf dem Jem'Hadar-Schiff hängen Ezri und Worf nun kopfüber in ihrer Zelle. Worf will die Sternenflotte vor der Allianz der Breen mit dem Dominion warnen, doch Dax erinnert ihn an die ausweglose Situation, in der sie sich befinden. Akt II: Bittere Wahrheit thumb|Benjamin und Kasidy diskutieren über die Pflichten der Frau des Abgesandten In seinem Quartier bereitet Benjamin ein Essen vor. Seine Frau kommt herein. Sie berichtet von ihrer Arbeit und dass die Bajoraner sie nun, da sie die Frau des Abgesandten der Propheten ist, ständig um Rat fragen. Dies erinnert Benjamin an eine Anfrage von verschiedenen Personen. Der Abgesandte segnet einmal jährlich die Frauen der Station, die ein Kind bekommen möchten. Es wurde die Bitte an ihn herangetragen, dass seine Frau die Aufgabe dieses Jahr übernehmen soll. Doch Kasidy weigert sich, denn sie glaubt weder an die Propheten, noch ist sie mit der Hochzeit zum bajoranischen Glauben konvertiert. Ohne weitere Widerrede beendet sie die Diskussion. Der erste verlorene Kampf für Sisko. Worf und Ezri sind nun in einer Zelle auf Cardassia Prime eingesperrt. Sie versuchen immer noch zu entkommen. Der Klingone will jede Möglichkeit nutzen, um eine Waffe oder ein Hilfsmittel zur Flucht aus den Teilen des Bettes zu erstellen. Dabei verletzt sich Ezri leicht und beide beginnen wie zuvor über Jadzias Leben zu streiten. Dann tritt Weyoun mit Damar und einigen cardassianische Soldaten ein. Der Vorta will die Daten, die bei den Verhören durch die Breen ermittelt wurden, überprüfen. Beiden droht die Todesstrafe auf Grund von Kriegsverbrechen vor einem cardassianischen Tribunal. Man verspricht, die Strafe in lebenslange Haft zu ändern, sollten sie dem Dominion helfen, den Krieg schnell zu beenden. Doch Dax meint, dann solle die Gründerin aufgeben. thumb|Worf bricht Weyouns Genick Weyoun macht sich daraufhin über die Gefühle, die Ezri gegenüber Dr. Bashir hat, lustig. Worf fühlt sich provoziert und bricht dem Vorta das Genick. Sofort wollen die Cardassianer auf Worf und Dax schießen, doch Damar hält sie auf. Er gibt den Auftrag heraus, einen neuen Weyoun erstellen zu lassen. Dann teilt er Worf und Dax mit, dass sie zwei Tage haben, um sich das Angebot von Weyoun zu überlegen. thumb|Ein Pah-Geist spricht zu Winn Unterdessen genießen Winn und Anjohl weiter das Leben auf der Station. Die Kai will alles über den Mann erfahren, doch der will nicht zu viel erzählen, da sie sich sicher langweilen würde. Doch Winn will alles über den Farmer wissen, mit dem sie das Bett teilt. In diesem Moment hat die Kai eine weitere Vision. Die Propheten sprechen mit ihr. Sie fordern ihren rechtmäßigen Platz im Himmelstempel zurück und sie ist ihre Auserwählte für diese Aufgabe. Dann geben sie sich zu erkennen. Es sind nicht die Propheten. Es sind die Pah-Geister. Die Frau erschrickt. Sie will es nicht wahr haben. Bestürzt erzählt sie Anjohl davon und fordert ihn auf, Solbor zu rufen, dass er ihr den Drehkörper bringt, um die Propheten um Vergebung zu bitten. Der Mann hält dies nicht für gut, aber er gehorcht ihr. Akt III: Veränderte Hirachie Unterdessen begrüßt Damar Weyoun 8 und der beschwert sich, dass der Tod seines Vorgängers den Cardassianer wohl amüsiert. Doch Damar meint, dies sei nicht der Fall und trinkt auf Weyoun 7. Der neue Weyoun erkundigt sich danach, wann die Gefangenen hingerichtet werden und Damar erklärt, dass dies am nächsten Tag geschehen wird. Sie sind immer noch nicht bereit zu kooperieren. Dann kommen die Breen herein. Sie verlangen Zugriff auf eine vertrauliche Datenbank. Damar ist dagegen, dass die Breen diesen Zugriff erhalten, doch Weyoun gewährt den Zugang zu den Daten auf Anordnung der Gründerin. Er teilt dem Cardassianer auch noch mit, dass er von nun an seine Empfehlungen erst an Thot Gor unterbreiten muss, bevor sie dann an die Gründerin weitergeleitet werden. Als Damar sich dagegen wehrt, macht ihm Weyoun klar, dass der Cardassianer besser das tut, was von ihm verlangt wird, oder er wird hingerichtet. Unterdessen kann Worf in der Zelle eine kleine Waffe aus dem Bettgestell fertigen und Ezri gelingt es die Tür zu öffnen. Das Überraschungsmoment ist auf ihrer Seite und es gelingt ihnen, die erste Wache zu überrumpeln. Dadurch kommen sie an eine Schusswaffe und es gelingt ihnen auch die nächsten beiden Cardassianer zu überwältigen. Doch Worf wird angeschossen und ehe beide weiterkommen, sind sie von Cardassianern umzingelt. thumb|Wie jeden Tag stellt Quark Ezri ein Getränk bereit Im Quark's schenkt der Barkeeper ein Getränk für Ezri ein. Dies tut er jeden Tag seit ihrem Verschwinden, in der Hoffnung, dass sie bald zur Tür herein kommt und sich auf ihren Platz setzt. Doch Chief O'Brien findet das nicht gut, denn er wird dadurch nur an ihr Verschwinden erinnert. Unterdessen gibt Dr. Bashir den Badlands die Schuld für das Verschwinden von Dax. Wäre Worf nicht dort hineingetrieben worden, hätte ihn die [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] sicher gefunden und zurückgebracht und Ezri hätte nicht nach ihm suchen müssen. Auch Quark selbst wünscht sich, Worf wäre vorher gefunden worden. Der Doktor beginnt daraufhin von Ezri zu schwärmen und gibt zu, dass er die Frau vermisst. Er meint, dass ihre Art ihn irgendwie glücklich macht. Doch dann fängt er an zu stocken, beendet das Gespräch und verlässt die Bar. Ungeduldig wartet Winn in ihrem Quartier auf Soblor. Er hat den Drehkörper noch nicht gebracht. Als Anjohl sie fragt, was sie vorhat, gibt sie an, dass ihn das nichts angeht. thumb|Die Propheten antworten Kai Winn nicht Dann endlich bringt der Ranjen den Drehkörper und sofort, nachdem diese Aufgabe erledigt ist, schickt die Kai ihn wieder fort. Winn will sich dem Drehkörper stellen, doch sie fürchtet sich und zögert. Doch dann stellt sie sich den Propheten. Nichts geschieht. Die Propheten sprechen nicht zu ihr. Winn ist erschüttert und denkt, dass die Propheten sie bestrafen, da sie mit den Pah-Geistern im Bunde war. Doch Anjohl macht ihr klar, dass er von den "wahren Göttern Bajors" geschickt wurde, um ihr zu dienen. Er ist davon überzeugt, dass die Pah-Geister nicht böse sind, sondern sich um Bajor sorgen. Die Kai will das nicht wahrhaben, doch der Mann meint, dass die Pah-Geister wollen, dass Bajor wieder stark wird. Er erinnert sie daran, dass die Propheten nie für sie da waren und das Volk der Bajoraner während der Besetzung nicht beschützten. Und dann wurde auch noch jemand anderes der Abgesandte. Anjohl verspricht ihr, dass die Pah-Geister ihr all ihre Träume erfüllen und die Macht geben werden, von der sie jemals geträumt hat. Doch die Kai will das nicht akzeptieren und fordert den Mann auf, zu verschwinden. Wütend verlässt der Mann das Quartier. Die Frau bleibt weinend zurück. Akt IV: Einsichten thumb|Kira denkt, Winn solle vom Amt der Kai zurücktreten Immer noch an den Propheten hängend, versucht die Kai wieder in Kontakt mit ihnen zu treten. Doch sie erhält keine Antwort. Aber die Kai ist bereit, fast alles zu tun, um zu beweisen, dass sie noch der Liebe der Propheten würdig ist. In ihrer Verzweiflung wendet sie sich nun mitten in der Nacht an Colonel Kira und bittet sie in ihr Quartier. Als Kira ankommt, berichtet Winn, dass sie weiß, dass die Bajoranerin nicht immer mit dem Verhalten der Kai einverstanden ist und sie weiß selbst, dass sie oft ihr eigenes Interesse über das des Volkes stellt. Die Frau gibt weiter an, dass sie von dem Weg, den die Propheten für sie vorgesehen haben, abgekommen ist. Kira wiederum hoffte und betete, als sie erfuhr, dass die Propheten zu Winn gesprochen hatten, dass die Propheten die Kai ändern würden. Diese gibt an, alles zu tun, um die Vergebung der Propheten zu erlangen. Kira zeigt Winn den Weg an, den sie gehen muss. Sie meint, die Kai muss ihre Eifersucht und ihren Ehrgeiz überwinden. Winn ist dazu bereit. Doch als Kira ihr empfiehlt, vom Amt der Kai zurückzutreten, kann sie das nicht akzeptieren. Sie will an der Macht festhalten, da sie davon überzeugt ist, in Bajor gebraucht zu werden, und sie gibt an, dass die Propheten nicht sagten, dass sie zurücktreten soll. Mit der Anmerkung, dass die Propheten nicht immer Worte benutzen, um ihren Willen zu bekunden, verabschiedet sich Kira von Winn. thumb|Weyoun ignoriert Damars Beschwerde Auf Cardassia amüsiert sich Weyoun köstlich, als Gor ihn auf die Schwächen in der romulanischen Verteidigung aufmerksam macht, von denen das Dominion profitieren kann. Damar kann darüber gar nicht lachen, denn er stellt fest, dass Septimus III gefallen ist und der gesamte elfte Orden dabei ausgelöscht wurde. Er erinnert den Vorta an sein Versprechen und Weyoun erklärt, dass man sich auch um die Angelegenheit gekümmert hatte, denn so müssen die Klingonen nun Truppen binden, um einen strategisch wertlosen Planeten zu verteidigen. Gor stimmt ihm dabei zu. Doch Damar ist außer sich, denn die Cardassianer müssen im Moment sehr viele Opfer bringen, doch Weyoun meint, dass sie alle, die Vorta, Jem'Hadar, Cardassianer und Breen, nur dazu da sind, den Gründern zu dienen und dass es keinen besseren Tod gibt, als für das Dominion zu sterben. Der Vorta macht Damar klar, dass es darüber nichts zu diskutieren gibt. Erbost verlässt Damar den Raum. thumb|Damar kann sich selbst nicht mehr im Spiegel sehen Zurück in seinem Quartier trinkt Damar wieder Kanar. Er kann sich selbst nicht mehr im Spiegel ansehen. Deshalb trifft er nun eine Entscheidung. Ezri denkt darüber nach, dass der Dax-Symbiont über 300 Jahre gelebt hatte und nun auf Cardassia hingerichtet wird. Worf und sie beginnen darüber zu streiten, weshalb die Frau auf die Mission ging. Der Klingone denkt, dass ihr Motiv nicht ehrenhaft war. Doch Ezri meint, dass sie die Befehle nicht deshalb missachtet hatte, um ihn zu verführen. Ezri fragt Worf, ob er sie genauso liebt, wie er das für Jadzia empfand. Doch der Klingone weicht der Frage aus. Akt V: Ungeahnte Hilfe Später, kurz vor der geplanten Hinrichtung, gibt Worf dann zu, dass er Ezri nicht so liebt, wie er Jadzia liebte. Auf Goralis III hatte er in Ezri Dax nur den Teil gesehen, der früher seine Frau war und auch Ezri gibt zu, dass sie in diesem Moment nur den Teil spürte, der früher Jadzia war und der nichts weiter wollte, als mit Worf zusammen zu sein. Der Klingone fühlt, dass er sich mit der Handlung selbst entehrt hat. Doch die Trill gibt an, dass sie alle Fehler machen. Sie teilt Worf auch mit, dass sie nichts über ihre Gefühle für Julian wusste. Beide vertragen sich wieder. thumb|Damar erschießt die Jem'Hadar und verhilft Worf und Ezri zur Flucht Dann ist es so weit. Beide sollen zur Hinrichtung gebracht werden. Damar und zwei Jem'Hadar holen Worf und Dax aus ihrer Zelle. Doch dann passiert es. Von hinten erschießt Damar die Jem'Hadar und verhilft den Gefangenen zur Flucht. Als ihn Ezri fragt, weshalb er das tut, gibt er den beiden eine Nachricht für die Föderation mit. Damar teilt mit, dass sie einen Alliierten auf Cardassia haben. Als Weyoun von dem Vorfall erfährt, ist er bestürzt. Es gelingt Damar, den Vorta davon zu überzeugen, dass die selbst eingesetzten Jem'Hadar für die Flucht verantwortlich sind. Er muss nun der Gründerin Bescheid geben. Winn trifft sich unterdessen wieder mit Anjohl. Sie erklärt, dass sie noch nie die Liebe der Propheten gespürt hatte. Noch nie haben sie mir ihr gesprochen und nun soll sie als Kai zurücktreten. Sie kann das nicht tun. Anjohl bestärkt sie in ihrem Bestreben nach Macht und fordert sie auf, den Pah-Geistern zu folgen. Winn ist bereit den Weg zu gehen, den die Pah-Geister für sie vorgesehen haben. Anjohl will mit ihr gehen und verspricht, dass sich niemand gegen sie stellen kann. Alle, die Föderation, die Propheten, die Vedeks und der Abgesandte werden vernichtet werden. :Fortsetzung folgt… Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines ), die zum Finale führte, zu schreiben. Beide waren danach nur noch für die Bearbeitung der finalen Doppelfolge ( und ) vorgesehen, um diese in Ruhe zu schreiben. Da Ron nun jedoch nicht zur Verfügung stand, mussten Ira und Hans ihre Pläne verwerfen und die Arbeit am Finale wurde dadurch hektischer als gewünscht. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion)}} wörtlich, in der er erklärt, dass der Beitritt der Breen in den Krieg alles verändert. Vor allem bei Damar trifft das zu, da er in dieser Episode seine Trinkgewohnheit hinter sich lässt und am Ende zu einer Art Held aufsteigt. Hans Beimler bescheinigte Ira Steven Behr diesbezüglich einen sehr guten Instinkt. Es war Iras Idee, Damar mit dem Trinken anfangen zu lassen, allerdings hatte man zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht die Idee, Damar zum Helden weiterzuentwickeln. Beimler erklärte, dass man sich unter den Autoren fragte, weshalb Damar trank. Als man zu der Antwort kam, dass es mit seinem Gewissen zusammenhing, war klar, in welche Richtung sich sein Charakter weiterentwickeln würde. Dem fügte Behr hinzu, dass Damar sich vor sich selbst ekelte und deshalb das Trinken aufgab. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion)}} hatte, über die Zeit zu einem weit größeren Charakter aufbauen, der über seine Alkoholprobleme kommt, dann Worf und Ezri rettet und letztendlich die Rebellion gegen das Dominion beginnt. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion)}} Abweichungen vom Drehbuch / Geschnittene Szenen Produktionsnotizen Requisiten Darsteller und Charaktere Nachwirkung Meinungen von Cast & Crew hielt und es von daher als sein Recht ansah, dass Dukat als Anjohl eine Beziehung mit Winn hatte. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion)}} Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Eine sonderbare Kombination auf st-minutiae.com Kategorie:Episode (DS9) en:Strange Bedfellows (episode) es:Strange Bedfellows fr:Strange Bedfellows (épisode) nl:Strange Bedfellows